


Art for Greenhouses and County Fairs

by captaintinymite (augopher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Manips, Fanart, M/M, gardener derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
<p>Art for Sterek Big Bang fic "Greenhouses and County Fairs" by Kinky_kneazle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Greenhouses and County Fairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greenhouses and County Fairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839648) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com)


End file.
